Black Truth
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: This is Terra's view of same events of Ven's story.


Hello. I'm Terra.

What are you doing in this hallway? Looking for me? Okay. Aqua told me about you people. You're kind of like reporters and you ask weird questions. So, what you wanna know?

…Why are you curious about me being in Ven's room? And Yes, I did do something. Just don't tell Ven. Okay? Good. Let's get out of his hallway before he notices I was even here. I'm not telling you what I did. That would ruin the surprise and Aqua would trace me down faster.

Trust me, she can do that.

Anything else?

Oh yeah, the whole 'after the fight' thing. Okay, listen up. I am only going to tell you all this once. No repeats, no encores, no…what was that? Osmoide? Who or what is that?

Eh, whatever.

We'll start at the part where I give myself in to the Darkness to destroy Xehanort.

I was pissed when I seen him basically put Aqua out of the fight, and even more so when the fucker froze Ven like a popsicle. I was really happy that I tore him to shreds when that happened. But it was after Xehanort's body disappeared that I realized that I fell into a trap.

That fucker got into my head. Quite literally. Pissed me off to no end when that happened.

..hey, you. Yeah, blondie. Shut. Up. About the me in Ven's room thing. I don't care who you are. I can cast silence on you.

Thank you.

As I was saying, Xehanort was in my head, trying to take over my body. Well, you can tell I didn't take too well to that. I fought him with all that I had and then some. Even going as far as destroying all the memories so that if he DID win, he'd be harmless.

For a little while.

After he won my body, through the underhanded use of killing Aqua to defeat me, the first thing he did was chain me to a 'cliff' in my head. It was horrible. The chains were made from thousands of broken Keyblades and he had the 'sun' high in the 'sky', letting the heat burn and torch me alive. He rarely let me visit Aqua, but it kept me from struggling much.

He had this glass pool of water that I couldn't reach, but could see the reflection of. In it, it showed what was going on outside. And I wasn't happy with what I saw. This went on for nine-ten years.

It wasn't until I saw Ven in Sora that I finally got the power to destroy those blasted chains long enough to impede Xehanort.

By making sure his full powers were…offline.

You can have so much fun in a type of factory that is connected to your brain. I even made him twitch once like he was having a mini seizure. After so long, it was too damn fun to stop.

Until I realized that, after 'Ansem' died, I was one step away form being whole again. It was a strange realization, one that actually hurts if you think about it for too long. Still kind of hurts too…

That sudden realization came, when, after 'Ansem the Wise's' defeat, I was back to being a whole creature without a Heart. And since I now knew that Sora was on that, all I had to do was wait.

BLONDIE! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!

THANK you. Can I have some tape to make sure? Thanks.

*Duct tapes blond reporter's mouth shut.*

I feel MUCH better now. Where were we? Oh yeah, the year long waiting game. Met Riku twice in the Dark Realm. I can't believe that I thought he could succeed me in the normal fashion of me giving my Keyblade to him.

Nope. He basically went down the same road I did. Submission to the Darkness and everything. I think I threatened to spank him if he didn't figure a way to get the hell out…But I can't really remember the second visit.

Anyway, I DO remember meeting Sora again, and getting loose in Xehanort's head. The fun from last time quadrupled and there were a lot more wires and things to zap. Oh, I think the destructive kid in me finally found his happy place.

Messing Up Mansex's head.

Well, after helping Sora/Ventus again, I popped up in the lobby over there, and to a really confused Aqua wondering why I just crashed into a coffee table.

I can't help it if I fall from the ceiling suddenly.

So, with Aqua's help and subsequent filling in on details we both needed to exchange, we hugged, kissed on the cheek and examine a lot of this place. I don't even know if there is a world outside those windows there…

"TERRA! YOU GLUED MY BOXERS TO MY DRAWERS!"

…um…yeah, I have to go now. Laters!

*Dashes off.*


End file.
